A Kind Of Love That Never Dies
by The Originals GR
Summary: What If Caroline never went to college with Elena but She chose to follow Klaus to New Orleans? read our story to find out.
1. Prologue

A KIND OF LOVE THAT NEVER DIES

PROLOGUE

The characters belong to L J Smith and Julie Plec creator of the Vampire Diaries TV show and The Originals.

This story features Caroline Forbes and Niklaus Mikaelson. _'A kind of love that never dies_' is what most Klaroline fans would like to see. We decided to write this story to honor all the Klaroline fans out there hoping our ideas represent them too.

Mainly, we bring Caroline in New Orleans with Klaus and his rest remaining family. If you want to see how this ends up all you have to do is go to the first chapter and read our story.

Hold your breath, because Klaroline is coming!


	2. The Phone Call

A KIND OF LOVE THAT NEVER DIES

CHAPTER ONE  
THE PHONE CALL

"For a thousand years my family and I searched the world for a place to call home; finding it in a muddy patch of land called New Orleans."

Finally, Klaus was back in the place he called home; New Orleans. Walking through the alleys, having all the memories of the past reviving in front of his eyes he knew that this is the right place to be and yet he felt like something is missing. Something or just somebody?

Klaus took out his phone, and dialed Caroline's number knowing that she wouldn't answer to his call.

Klaus: Caroline I'm standing in one of my favorite places in the world surrounded by food, music, art, culture and all I can think about is how much I want to show it to you. Maybe one day you'll let me.

He ended the call, smiling. He was hoping that one day Caroline would open her heart to him. The feelings this message brought to him didn't last long when he realized the reason he visited New Orleans.

So many thoughts running around his mind, many gaps to fill but most importantly: 'Marcel's rules? Where do you suppose I might find Marcel?' The witch of The French Quarter gave him the location and now he was planning of getting his answers.

Standing out of the bar looking, through the window Klaus saw the man that he thought to be dead performing on stage. Taking a deep breath, he walked in and waited for Marcel to make his move.

Marcel: Klaus.

Klaus: Marcel.

Marcel: Must be a hundred years since that nasty business with your father.

Klaus: Has it been that long?

Marcel: The way I recall it, he ran you out of the town and he left a trail of dead vampires in his wake.

Klaus: And yet how fortunate you managed to survive. My father, I'm afraid, I recently incinerated to dust.

Klaus noticed that the half of the restaurant seemed to be threatened by his tone.

Marcel: Well, if I'd known you were coming back in town, if I had a heads-up—

Klaus: What, Marcel? What would you have done?

Marcel: I'd have thrown you a damn parade.

Klaus smiled and hugged Marcel counting all their shared memories.

Marcel: Niklaus Mikaelson. My mentor, my savior, my sire. Let's get you a drink

Klaus explained Marcel the reason why he was back at town: named Jane-Anne Deveraux the witch he learned that is planning against him. After the 'problem Jane-Anne' was solved by Marcel slitting her throat, Klaus came back at the old Governer's house with a satisfied smile on his lips.

(Phone ringing)

Klaus: Hello little sister, what happened this time?

Rebekah: Hello Nik. I called to inform you about something you would be very interested to know.

Klaus: Rebekah this is not a good time to gossip.

Rebekah: I'm curious; Nik is not a good time to learn something about the doppelganger's friend?

Klaus: Caroline?

Rebekah: Yeah that blonde bitch that made the entire Mystic Falls looking for her.

Klaus: Rebekah, get straight to the point

Rebekah: She is missing Nik for over a week.

Klaus: And why I supposed to care?

Rebekah: The doppelganger called Matt and she sounded really upset. I thought that this small part of humanity that you showed to her might wanted to know.

Rebekah ended the phone. Klaus' problems didn't matter anymore. He must find Caroline.

Firstly, he thought that Rebekah just lied to him or that Caroline run away with Tyler.

Klaus: If she really is in danger?

After many hours of pondering he decided to call his rational version.

Klaus: Hello Elijah.

Elijah: Niklaus.

Klaus: I heard rumors of something happened to Mystic Falls.

Elijah: About that missing girl that happens to bring out the good side of you?

Klaus: So it's not rumors. Our little sister is right.

Elijah: I'm afraid she is. Leave that to her friends and family; you have your own problems to take care of.

Klaus: I know what to do Elijah!

(He shuts the phone)

Klaus did what he knew to do best. He disburdened his anger by smashing things in the house. He knew that he had to do something but the thought that Caroline was in danger didn't allow him to thing straight.

While Klaus was thinking where Caroline could be all their memories came back. The memories took him at her Graduation when he gave her his gift:

_Caroline: How'd you came here so fast?_

_Klaus: I was already on my way. I received your graduation announcement. It was very subtle. I assume that you are expecting cash?_

_Caroline: that… or a mini fridge. _

_Klaus: Well, I had consider offering a ticket to join me in New Orleans... But I knew your answer. So I opted for something I knew you would accept. Tyler is now free to come back to Mystic Falls._

Klaus: So, she can't run away with him! He was free to return, but… there's something else that made her leave town.

His concerns about Marcel and what the witch Jane-Anne wanted with him were second fate. His first priority was finding Caroline; all the other things seemed unimportant to him.


	3. Shallow Tears

_A KIND OF LOVE THAT NEVER DIES_

_CHAPTER 2  
SHALLOW TEARS_

''_Jeremy: Bonnie, they have to know. _

_Bonnie: They're not ready yet. Even I can't accept my death. Elena and Caroline are my best friends. They're like family to me._

_Jeremy: That's why they have to know. You own them the truth._

_Bonnie: They'll know when it's time__''_

Caroline: How did she do that to us? We are friends shared everything even the hard ones and in the most difficult time she just run away? I know that I'm doing the same now but this is different, ok? It wasn't only Bonnie. Stefan took his ass and left Mystic Falls leaving me with the happily ever after couple the same time Tyler never came back. And I'm asking you, sir, why? Klaus set him free. The best gift a man ever can do for me and Tyler never accepted! Well, I love Elena but this love thing with Damon can drive me crazy. Especially now, that I know the truth about Bonnie. I can't be at Mystic Falls anymore. I need some time alone and Elmwood is the perfect place.

(Caroline took a deep breath and continued)

Caroline: It's complicated more than you can imagine. I had so many problems to face. I didn't just run. I'm not Bonnie.

(She realized that the strange man look at her confused)

Caroline: I must tire you, right? Ok.

(She looked into his eyes and compelled him to forget everything)

''It was a boring travel with a complete strange girl sitting next to you'', Caroline said and turn her back to the great listener she have ever met.  
Few minutes later, the strange man reached his destination and Caroline realized that there were many thoughts that she had to deal with. Then, she opened her bag and took off a notebook. ''Stefan would be proud'', she whispered ''not only he made my eat bunnies but now I'm having my diary just like him''. She laughed but then she understood that this was important. The ''diary'' would help her put her thoughts in a row.

Caroline (writing in the notebook): I wish Bonnie wasn't that brave. I wish she left things as they turned to be. When Elena learns the truth about Bonnie it will break her heart. I can't tell Elena that Bonnie isn't here. I can't tell Elena that Bonnie… Bonnie died!

(She broke into tears, took a deep breath and a few minutes later she continued.)

And Stefan left now that I need him the most. How am I supposed to face Bonnie's death alone? It's too much. I also wish Stefan where here, I wish I have him next to me so he gave me his advises. Why he have to leave now? It's hard watching his epic love with his brother but it's hard for me waiting for my epic love to come back. Didn't he realize that if we pass it through together it would be much more easier for both? That's what friends do, mister smarty!

(She looked out of the window and stayed for two minutes staring in the woods like she was looking at Stefan and telling him all this straight at his face)

I'll find myself in aunt Marry's house. I'm going to clear my head from all the thoughts. Maybe Klaus was right. Maybe it would be better if his gift was that ticket to New Orleans. Either way his gift wasn't of any use. Tyler never came back and he still doesn't answering my phones or my massages. Tyler always leaves me alone. Sometimes he makes me wonder if he ever loved me for real. He never showed up in my Graduation and he knew that this is too important for me. Klaus from the other hand, came the same time he took my invitation and also gave me the most precious gift 'Tyler's freedom'. Although he knew this would be hard for him. He always put me first. He always cares for me more than Tyler. He could give me that ticket to New Orleans but no. Klaus 'intent to be my last love' and he is willing to wait no matter how long it takes.

(The train stopped. Caroline reached Elmwood and she put her 'notes' in the bag as fast as she could.)

Aunt Marry: Caroline sweetheart, you are finally here.  
Caroline: Aunt Marry. I missed you so much. Where is uncle Bob?  
Aunt Marry: He's waiting in the car. Let's go home.

Few days later, and after Caroline compelled her uncle and aunt so they wouldn't say anybody that she was there, she was still strangling to clear her head.

Though, aunt Marry could see more than Caroline ever believed. Aunt Marry observed many things in Caroline's behavior that made her understood the problem was big enough. Caroline barely ate, never left home for over a week and she was so glum. Aunt Marry must fund the reason why Caroline was such a mess. She knew that she couldn't call anyone because no one could know that Caroline was in Elmwood. 'There must be another way'', aunt Marry thought.

Aunt Marry: Caroline could you please bring all the things on the list?

Caroline: Sure. Be right back.

(The door shut as Caroline leaved the house)

Aunt Marry could now look Caroline's room undisturbed. She searched all the possible places for finding the answers that she was looking for but nothing. She found just a picture of Tyler and a small blue casket with a bracelet with a note 'From Klaus'. Aunt Marry got confused. Two men, one woman. She was staring Tyler's picture when uncle Bob barged in the room and the picture slipped from her hands.

Bob: What are you doing here?

Marry: I'm trying to find why our little niece wanted so badly to leave Mystic Falls.

'You are nosy, my dear' said Bob while left the room.

By the way, when aunt Marry lifted the picture she found a small piece of paper tatty under the bed. It was Caroline's letters. 'Maybe I can find something here' she said. She read the note that Caroline wrote in train and now she knew. Caroline had to leave Mystic Falls. She felt lonely and stressed. She needed time to think. Aunt Marry knew exactly what she had to do, she just needed some time to prepare the whole plan.

Aunt Marry tided up the room as Caroline left it. She was trying to find the perfect moment so she could start her plan.

(The door opened and Caroline came back at home)  
Caroline: Aunt Marry they run out for milk.

Aunt Marry: It's ok Caroline. Don't worry. Help me set the table.

In this house Caroline found the 'family' that she didn't have in her real home. Now, the thoughts in her mind stopped screaming. But there was something else to break this silence.

Aunt Marry: How long do you think you will be staying here without Liz knowing it? I'm going to call her.

(Caroline looked at her uncle seeking for help)

Caroline: Aunt Marry please... Can't you see my state?

Aunt Marry: She is your mother. At least she has to know. You're only thinking about yourself. I thought you might have changed but you are the same old Caroline, selfish as always.

(Caroline bumped her hands on the table and left)

Those are the only words that Caroline didn't want to hear. She had changed and she knew it more that anybody. She is not the same Caroline. She can't be the same. She was a vampire now and all her personality changed. Aunt Marry hurt her and Caroline felt like there was no person in the whole universe that really cared about her.

She run out of the house and with vampire speed went at a bench in the woods next to the river. The thoughts came back again. Bonnie, Elena, Tyler, Klaus... All visited her again like ghosts that she couldn't get away from.

Back in the house Marry and Bob had a little argue.

Bob: You shouldn't have said that, Marry. That was cruel.

Marry: No, Bob that was the only way to make her move on.

Bob: But you hurt her in the process. There should have been another way in doing so, without hurting her. Now go fix it.

Marry: In a few minutes. It's not the time yet. She has to sleep on it and make her decisions.

**New Orleans.**

Meanwhile, a few miles away Klaus was closer to Caroline than he thought. He thought of all the places Caroline could have been but none seemed ideal. He knew she would be someplace like home, away from Mystic Falls.

He looked outside the window at the river Mississippi with a glass of whiskey in his hand. The river gave the answer he was looking for.

Klaus: Of course. She was close to me all this time. She must be there. She went to the only people that would make her feel human again. Mississippi is the answer.

**Back to Elmwood.**

Caroline was sitting next to Mississippi for less than an hour.

(She heard aunt coming to her)

Caroline: Now what? You came for watching me cry?  
Aunt Marry: No I came to tell you that those tears have no reason to be born! Tears are just unspoken words a broken heart can't bare to speak. Yours don't have a reason are just shallow.  
Caroline: I wish you knew…  
Aunt Marry: But, I know darling. I know more than you can imagine. I know I'm indiscreet by reading your notes but I saw you so depressed and I wanted to learn why. I have asked you so many times and you didn't tell me. I'm sorry for your friend's loss. But you should know that everything comes with a purpose. Every time the universe takes a soul another comes to life. I know now you just can't accept it but time heals everything.

(Caroline stopped crying)

Aunt Marry: As for that boy, Tyler it's time to stop calling him. He's even more selfish from you not answering to your calls. If he cared he would stand by you now. I don't know the reason why he left but he should be braver to face his problems with you and not by himself. True love is a shield that can hold back every problem, every enemy. True love is magic weapon that can make you sacrifice your everything for your soul mate. Just like that boy, Klaus did for you. If I'm not mistaken he put you above everything and not just once. Right?

(Caroline nodded yes and looked at the river)

Aunt Marry continued:  
'You shouldn't be here. This place is your home and always will be. Now you need to move on. Leave everything behind and help Caroline get what she deserves. Your friends in Mystic Falls are more than ok. Stop worrying for them. Take your life into your own hands. Stop those _Shallow tears _and move on. And because me and your uncle didn't make it to come in your Graduation here is our gift.

(Aunt Marry gave Caroline a file and when Caroline opened it she found a ticket)

Caroline: Aunt this is a ticket…  
Aunt Marry: Yes, dear. It's a ticket to New Orleans. What Klaus didn't give you, we give it now to you. It's up to you if you will use it or not.

(Caroline hugged her aunt and then…)

Caroline: Seriously, Klaus?! 

''Here is 'Shallow Tears' chapter 2! We hope to enjoy it. We're waiting for your reviews. Also you can find us on facebook and twitter for your comments and ideas. Thank you for your support ''


	4. Mississippi

**Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters of the show. The rights belong to L J Smith, Julie Plec and the CW. **

A KIND OF LOVE THAT NEVER DIES

CHAPTER THREE  
REUNION

The scene looked like it was taken from a romantic painting. Everything around them was perfect. It was like someone had prepared the scenery for this moment. The moment of their reunion.

Caroline: Seriously, Klaus?!

Klaus was standing next to her uncle smiling at her. She looked at her aunt who had turned towards the two men when Caroline yelled next to her ear. Why was he here? Did she call him here? How did she find him?

Klaus: Caroline.

Caroline: What are you doing here?!

Aunt Mary: Caroline, don't be rude.

Her aunt scolded her because of the tone she used.

Aunt Mary: So, you must be Klaus.

Caroline closed her eyes. Why did her aunt have to say that? She opened her eyes just to see him grinning to her before looking back to her aunt.

Klaus: You've heard of me…

His attention was back on Caroline, the grin never leaving his face.

Klaus: Fantastic!

Caroline: Don't flatter yourself.

She said low enough, so only Klaus could hear her. And she knew he did. The perks of being a thousand years old hybrid… Or in her case a vampire.

Caroline: Did you call him here?

She asked her aunt not bothering showing a little bit of anger.

Klaus: No one called me, Caroline. I came here by myself. I am here because of you.

The only sound that was heard around the place was the one of the running water; nothing else. Caroline and Klaus kept staring at each other; it looked like for them no one else was around. It made uncle Bob uncomfortable and aunt Mary to smile in understanding.

Aunt Mary: Let's go, Bob. The dessert is waiting.

She took her husband's arm leading him in the house, despite his protests.

Caroline stared after her aunt incredulously. She did not just do that!

Caroline: Thanks a lot aunt Mary! Said with an annoyed tone

She called after her, which earned her a smirk from Klaus and a wave of hand from her aunt.

Klaus: Let's take a walk, Caroline.

She scoffed and crossed her arms.

Klaus: Come on, Caroline. I won't bite.

Caroline: Oh, I don't know… It seems that you made it a habit.

He did bite her twice; one indirectly using his sire bond to Tyler and made him to do his dirty work and the second time he bit her out of rage after he stabbed her. The grin from Klaus's face disappeared.

Klaus: I came here just to see you, Caroline. All I get in return is your hostility.

Caroline looked at him knowing that he was right. She didn't want to show him how touched she was by this: he didn't know her as long as her friends did and yet he knew exactly where she would be. Not even Tyler tried to find where she was. She could spare five minutes of her time to talk with him. Five minutes and that's it! She thought before starting to walk along the Mississippi. Klaus didn't follow her though. She turned to him.

Caroline: Are you coming or not?

Klaus smiled as she turned her back and kept walking. He caught up with her rather quickly and walked in silence for a few seconds. For Klaus the silence was comfortable but for someone with Caroline's character this silence was making her very uncomfortable.

Caroline: How did you know that I would be here?

Klaus smirked at her.

Klaus: It wasn't that hard, love. As I have said before we are the same.

Caroline: Yes, yes… That doesn't explain it.

Klaus: I thought of the places you might be and then I thought of where I would go… And here we are.

Caroline: That doesn't explain about how you knew about my aunt and uncle.

Klaus: Oh, Caroline… You underestimate me. I know everything about you.

Caroline: That's creepy.

She commented making Klaus to smile at her. They found a bench under a big, old tree and sat there. Caroline didn't know what else to say; she was at a loss of words. It was a very rare thing for her but it did happen sometimes.

Klaus: Why did you run, love?

His voice was calm showing his concern for her, as well… She sighed and looked at the river. She run before she felt alone, she run because she didn't belong there, she ran because… She looked back at him.

Caroline: That's a long story.

Klaus: Well, you and I both know that time is all we have.

Caroline: A lot of things happened since you decided to leave, Klaus. I don't want to talk about it.

Klaus: I can wait till you decide to talk, love. Then, tell me how you enjoy Elmwood so far?

Caroline: It's good… You haven't told anyone that I'm here, have you?

He looked at her trying to understand if she was joking or not. From the look in her face, she wasn't joking.

Klaus: Don't worry, love, I am the only one that knows about your whereabouts.

Caroline: Good. That's good…

She said mostly to herself.

Caroline: I mean I don't want Elmwood to become a second Mystic Falls.

Klaus: I believe a Hybrid and a vampire are enough for this small town.

Caroline: You know that didn't stop Mystic Falls' human population to be only a two digit number.

Klaus: I believe that our home town is the exception to the rule.

Caroline: The exceptions of many rules are in our town.

Caroline and Klaus both smiled at the same time. They both sat in silence for a while, Caroline looking at the river and Klaus looking at Caroline.

Caroline: Seriously, will you tell me how did you find me?

Klaus: Will you tell me why did you leave Mystic Falls?

Caroline glared at him and crossed her arms. Klaus raised his hands in surrender smiling at her.

Klaus: Okay, love. There is no need to get violent.

He joked as if Caroline would have any chance in hurting him physically because emotionally would be a piece of cake. He got serious putting his thoughts in line as he started explaining to her.

Klaus: I thought about you and tried to find out where you could be. And then I realized, by looking at the Mississippi, that we are the same, Caroline either you want to believe it or not.

He said stopping to see her reaction. She simply looked at him with an unreadable expression. She wanted to scoff and roll her eyes dismissing him like she always did in situations like this but she couldn't. She simply couldn't. Klaus knew that was a good sign and kept talking.

Klaus: You needed time alone, far away from the people responsible for you running. I knew that you were not anywhere near Mystic Falls, as I assumed your friends have something to do with this, and that no one must know of the place. That's where the Mississippi helped me; your family in this town doesn't know of your vampire state. There's also a sentiment of warmth and home in this place…

He looked around the environment giving Caroline a little time to comprehend what he was telling her. She didn't take her eyes of him waiting for his next words. He looked back at her smiling.

Klaus: Your Aunt Mary and Uncle Bob were the perfect candidates. You could call it a hunch but some reason I knew we would be looking at the same river. We were never that far from each other.

They both looked at the blue river. Caroline trying to process that and Klaus just enjoying a moment with the young vampire without her yelling or because she was the blonde bait for him.

Klaus: Come to New Orleans with me. Here you can gather your pieces. I promise you I won't push you to tell me what happened. You'll have your own room in the house, your time to think. Let me show you the town that me and my family build, let me show you my home.

Klaus took a breath and then…

Klaus: I'll make it sure that you'll be safe there with me. But you have to be careful too, Caroline. In New Orleans I have plenty of enemies and they try to find a strong way to beat me. If they knew about you…If Marcel knew..

He stopped..

Caroline: Marcel? Marcel who..?

Klaus: If you decide to come with me I'll explain everything.

Klaus stood up from the bench, held out his hand to Caroline and then he said

Klaus: So, will you let me to share with you all the art, culture and the music of New Orleans? Can you trust me for at least once?

Caroline then realized that she needed that lift more than anything. She needed to hold that hand so hard and never let it. There was not time to think anymore.

Caroline: I hope I won't need my coats. What is the weather in New Orleans anyway? I took only some clothes. And what about my shoes?

Klaus smiled. He knew that all these for Caroline was such a big 'yeah, I trust you' but she cannot tell it out loud. She was again that overwhelming girl he knew. Caroline talked and talked while walking though the house and Klaus was just looking at her.

Some things happened for a reason. Maybe all those reasons that drove Caroline here were important but for sure weren't only that. Call it fate, call it destiny. Mississippi knew exactly how to bond two people. Mississippi carried Caroline's shallow tears all though Klaus' eyes so he knew where to find her. The rustling of the leaves had changed. It sounded like the trees were dancing in their heartbeat.


	5. Ghost Of The Past

A KIND OF LOVE THAT NEVER DIES

CHAPTER 4  
GHOST OF THE PAST

After the river fulfilled its purpose and brought the two lonely souls together, it was time for Elmwood's wind to take the lead and bring to front all the smells and spirits that came out from Aunt Mary's teapot.

Inside the small kitchen Aunt Mary was preparing her famous herbal tea. She was curious about what Caroline should do. She wanted her niece to be happy, and somehow she knew inside her heart that this mysterious Klaus would be the one to make her happy. That's why she would make sure that Caroline would make the right choice, leave the past behind and seize the future.

Caroline opened the door, smelled the tea and she stepped inside. She looked towards the kitchen to her aunt.

'Aunt is the tea ready? I want some!' she said while leaving the kitchen and entering her room.

Caroline walked around the room like crazy trying to find out what to take or leave. She tried to make it quick 'cause she didn't want to leave Klaus alone with her uncle. She was afraid about the conversation that they might have.

At the same time, Aunt Mary was trying to sort out her thoughts while preparing Caroline's tea. She took the tray and her arguments about New Orleans and before she left the kitchen she got a glimpse of the frame with her favorite niece. That very moment she decided that Caroline must get back her smile, the smile that her past took away. Then, she took a determined look and walked into Caroline's room.

Meanwhile, outside the house Klaus could hear Caroline walking around her room. He could picture her, as she was trying to decide what to take on their trip, the look on her face as she wanted everything to be perfect. He smiled at that thought. That smile was what made Bob to start the conversation.

He wanted to make sure that his only niece would be safe with this man. So, that's what was happening while Mary was preparing the tea and Caroline was packing. Klaus and Bob were having a what-would-be "father/boyfriend" talk.

Klaus could hear from Bob's heart beat that he was anxious if not uncomfortable but the look on the man's face was serious. That got Klaus' attention from Caroline. The younger, but older looking man was about to have a serious conversation with the 1,000 years old hybrid.  
Bob: You must care about my niece to come from New Orleans. You two must have a history, right?

Bob came close and ask almost whispering 'Are you her boyfriend? Caroline never talks with me for these things. She barely talks with her Aunt'.

Klaus smirks and then he said 'Sir, I do care about her. I want her to be happy. That's all.'  
Bob: Now I see why you're a friend of Caroline. You are the same.  
Klaus: I know, sir. We are the same.

When Klaus said that line his eyes got so serious and he stared at the river for a few minutes. You could only hear the river's flow. The two men were so silent. Then, Klaus heard Aunt Mary and Caroline talking.

Aunt Mary: Here is your tea, darling.  
Caroline: Thank you, Aunt. Oh, Aunt I can't find my pink sweater. Do you know where it is?  
Aunt Mary: Just a moment.

While Aunt Mary went to find that sweater, Caroline was still packing when she found Tyler's picture. She almost forgot about that picture, or she want to. She stared at the picture for a few seconds when she heard her Aunt approaches. Caroline tried to hide this picture 'cause the last thing that she wanted was to have a Tyler-conversation with the curious Aunt. So she left the picture under the bed, obviously not the perfect place to hide it.

Aunt Mary: Here is your sweater, honey. You know you can 'forget' something so you come back soon to get it. New Orleans is so much closer than Mystic Falls. We can come to visit you, too.  
Caroline: Seriously, Aunt. I'm still here and you are planning to come and visit me?!  
Aunt: it's been a while since we had a trip and..  
Caroline: ok you can have that trip but not in NOLA. I'll live with Klaus, I'll be a host there. You have to wait until I find my home and then come and visit. For now there are so many things that must be done.  
Aunt: One of these things that you are referring to is that guy, right?  
Aunt Mary said while picking up Tyler's photo and watching Caroline turning her back.  
Caroline: Oh..Aunt.. Really, not now.

Caroline left the room holding one of her suitcases. Aunt Mary pick up the photo and left it on the tray with a note 'Leave the past behind' and two of Caroline's favorite chocolates. She was sure that Caroline will notice the chocolates so she'll read the note. And Aunt Mary was right like is always was. Aunt was following her plan again.

When Caroline came back the room was empty. Her Aunt wasn't there. She felt relieved. She took the other and bigger suitcase and stepped out of the room. Then she stopped. She couldn't leave Tyler's picture behind. She looked down of the bed but the picture was missing. Then, she noticed the tray with the tea and Aunt Mary's note.

'Leave the past behind'

From the age of 4 that little Caroline left in love for the first time with Andrew, Aunt Mary was the first to know. She was Caroline's best friend apart from Elena and Bonnie. Aunt Mary was always there for Caroline, she always had a solution for Caroline's problems. That note made Caroline to think. She got a serious face and went to find her Aunt.

Caroline: what is this?  
Aunt: Oh.. it's a note. I thought that you want to have a little quote from me with you.  
Caroline: Aunt!  
Aunt: Come here, love. Going to NOLA with Klaus is the best gift you ever did to yourself. You took the chance to move on and you have to move on! Leave that boy to saw you the world through his eyes, and be sure he has beautiful eyes.  
Caroline: Aunt!  
Aunt: Come on you little Car. (That is something between Caroline and her Aunt. Aunt Mary used to call her 'little Car' when she was naughty. So she used it now. ) Don't you remember when you were 1.30m tall? What was that little boy's name? Anthony?  
Caroline: No. It's Andrew.  
Aunt: Oh yeah. Andrew. We passed nights and nights talking about him. You want to married him and have two children. Oh boy! That's funny. You were a child! A 4year old child! I could convince you those times. But now you're not my little Car anymore. You're a grown up. The past year you have changed so much. You're a different person and you deserve more. I can't tell you if Klaus is what you deserve but I can tell you that you deserve to live! Open your eyes and your winds and fly. Maybe Tyler helped you change. Anyway, he'll always be a part of you. Andrew wasn't your first love but for sure Tyler was. Caroline you have to let him go. I left you that note next to his photo because Tyler is the past that you must leave behind. He's here now that you needed him the most. He's a ghost, love. _A ghost of the past_. Don't be mad at me. I love you more that anyone. I love you like the daughter I've never had. You are my everything. You can count on me for anything you need. You should know that.

Aunt Mary got moved by all these. She watched her niece making a big step and leaving to live alone. She cried. Caroline realized that her Aunt was so right again. She went and hugged her Aunt. A few minutes later she whispered at her Aunt "I love you too Aunt."  
Aunt Mary stopped cry, wiped her eyes and said and Caroline with a playful tone "Go bring me my tray. I have to serve Klaus my famous herbal tea before he takes you away. He must have a great reason to come back."  
Caroline: Yes madam.  
Both laughed.  
When Caroline brought the tray the note and the picture were missing and Aunt Mary couldn't hold it.  
Aunt Mary: Car, what are you going to do with the note and the picture.  
Caroline: Actually Aunt, I did already. One to hold, one to burn. You'll figure out which goes where.  
Caroline told with a bright face and Aunt Mary recognized that the smile of the picture came back. Nothing could make Aunt Mary happier than that smile.  
Aunt Mary: Go find Uncle Bob and Klaus. We have a few minutes before it gets dark and we should have a tea together.  
Caroline: Be sure Aunt, we'll visit you soon. Your tea is unforgettable.

Caroline gave a kiss at her Aunt and went outside to find Klaus and Bob. A few minutes ago the 4 people were sitting at the couch having a great tea time together. Uncle Bob knew that Klaus want Caroline happy, Klaus was happy to have Caroline in NOLA, Aunt Mary satisfied to see Caroline smiling again and Caroline relieved from the ghost of her past.

She burned Tyler's photo and with it the chains of her past, the chains that hold her back. Now she was free to live, free to follow Klaus in NOLA and free to live throught Klaus' eyes. The future was straight in front of her and now she could spread her hand and catch it. No chains to hold her back, no second thoughts. Just she and her future in New Orleans.


	6. A Scary Place

Caroline: Are you crazy? I'll drive.  
Klaus: Love, there's no way I'll let you drive. If you drive with the overwhelming way that you talk and react even a 1,000 years original vampire like me have to be scared!  
Caroline: That was very funny, mister Smart!  
Klaus: Fasten your seatbelt.  
Caroline took an annoyed face and did as Klaus said.

They left Aunt Mary and Uncle Bob and they took the road to New Orleans. Klaus was ready to show Caroline 'his' town and Caroline got the smile that she almost had forget ready to learn how to live from him. For Klaus NOLA seemed to be so different now. He grew up in this place. For Klaus NOLA is his home. For the very first moment that he came back, he only tried to find a way to share his home with Caroline. And now, she was almost there, just a step away.

'What should I show her first? The house? Her room or maybe the town? Mississippi is wonderful now. But the view from the house is also amazing during the season. No.. but.. maybe..' Klaus was trying to put his thoughts in order while driving and Caroline was also trying to stay speechless. But neither happened.

Caroline: you promised me my own room.  
Klaus: I remember that.  
Caroline: I'm coming as a friend.  
Klaus: Ok, love. Whatever…

They both knew that this wasn't true. Caroline never did anything that she didn't want to. They both stayed quiet for a few minutes.

Klaus: I hope you know how to cook 'cause my beloved sister's cooking skills can kill even a vampire, you should know that.  
Caroline: So, that's why you want me in New Orleans. You want a servant!  
Klaus: You know that's not true. If I want a servant I could compel anyone I wish.  
Caroline: Maybe you want to test me.  
Klaus: Ok. Now stop talking. It's here.  
Caroline: what? Here? Where?  
Klaus: I said stop talking, ''little Car''.  
Caroline: How did you call me?!  
Klaus: I'm a vampire, love. Did you forget it? I can hear everything! Don't be afraid. I didn't get jealous of that little boy named Andrew. I just want to know his last name to find his place and broke his neck.  
Caroline: No way!  
Klaus: haha… I'm just kidding, love. So here we are.

Klaus stopped the car's machine, opened the door and stepped outside.

Klaus: are you coming or not?  
Caroline: wait!

Caroline was super excited to know the world from the eyes of 1,000 year old hybrid but she didn't want him to know. She was super scared too. Klaus was intent to be her last love. Now all she needed was a true love, a true support. Her friends were so far away and with Klaus she stopped feeling alone.

Caroline: so, tell me what is this place?

They stopped in the middle of the road. There were only some trees.

Klaus: Follow me.

Klaus took her hand and leaded her into the woods. Night almost covered all the sky. The only sound was the rustling of the leaves. No birds. No cars. No Mississippi.

Klaus: be careful where you step.  
Caroline: If you wanted to kill me you could do it in a less scary place.  
Klaus: It's not scary at all.  
Caroline: Yeah. You wish.  
Klaus: Follow me and don't leave my hand. We're almost there.  
Caroline: There, there? Where?  
Klaus: you'll see.

After a few trees, some rocks and a plenty of stumbles they reached their destination. It was a small house, most like a hunted place. Its door must have to open like a hundred of years.

Klaus: I remember this place since always. I came here when I wanted to be alone. You are the first that I show this place. We're not far from NOLA, it's about half an hour. I spent some hour thinking about the first place I should show you and this came to my mind. I know you shouldn't spend here your first night away from your house. It's ok. Let me show it to you and we can leave.

Caroline step closer to Klaus took his hand and then she said 'you told me not to leave your hand so, hold me tight and show me my bed for tonight.'

Klaus: are you sure? You want to stay here?  
Caroline: I decided to follow you. I want to see the world as the big bad hybrid.

They both laughed. Klaus opened the creaked door and they entered the neglected house. It has only one room with an old bed and a wooden chair. Also, next to the window was a table. This place was far away from Caroline's but for her it hid something magical. The fact that she was the only Klaus share this place with excited her.

Klaus: You'll sleep in bed and I'll take the chair. Deal?  
Caroline: No way! It's my first free night. You have to tolerate me. Light a fire and let's have a chat.  
Klaus: Hmm.. that will be hard!  
Caroline: Oh, come on.

Few minutes later, the fire was up and they were sitting next to it. They connected with a unique way. They were talking and laughing.

Caroline: When it was the first time that you visit this place? It's quite good hidden.  
Klaus: It was the first time that I put the stake at Rebekah's heart. I was lonely, scared and I wanted a place to be alone. So I run into this house. Someone left it and I found it. It was perfect and not too messy.  
Caroline: It could be my place too. So can we share it?  
Klaus: funny. That's why I brought you here! I thought that you need this place more than me now. I'm not alone anymore. Someone fill my gap. But you.. you need this.

Caroline whispered 'someone filled his gap' and smirks but Klaus is a vampire and obviously heard her and smiled.

Klaus: you know I was thinking that you might have to call Elena. She should know that you are fine.  
Caroline: I will. Tomorrow. I don't want anything and anybody to destroy this moment. Klaus, you make me feel comfortable with you. The better I know you the better I understand you. You should let people to know you, to approach you.

Caroline came closer to Klaus and toughed his face softly.

Caroline: you are a wonderful man. Thank you for making me feel free again.

She stepped back again.

Klaus: you must be tired. Go to bed. I'll be here. Tomorrow will be a huge day.  
Caroline: ok.

Caroline stood up and made some steps away. Then, she came back. She tough Klaus on the shoulder and she said 'I appreciate everything you did for me. I wish I could do something for you, something to show you how grateful I am.' She kissed him on the chick as a goodnight and left leaving Klaus thinking ' You did, love. You did.'

Klaus stayed awake all night. Every once in a while he was looking her sleeping though the old window. She was peaceful. Klaus felt that he is responsible for her now. He has to protect her from everything and everyone. Like a guardian angel. Marcel can't know. Marcel mustn't know. Caroline was important for Klaus. He was looking her again and then back to his thoughts during all night.


	7. Safe & Protected

As Klaus stayed up all night, Sun made its appearance. Maybe Caroline was sleeping but she knew Klaus was staring at her. It was the first night since she was a little girl that she slept so quietly. She felt safe, secured. She woke up and with her overwhelming vampire speed went to Klaus and she said 'Tell me how?'

Klaus: Good morning to you too, little Car!  
Caroline: Stop calling me like that and tell me how?  
Klaus: How? How what?  
Caroline: How could you make me feel so safe here in the middle of nowhere, in a house like that? I knew all night that you kept me protected. I slept like a baby!  
Klaus: From now on you'll be sleeping every night safe and secured.

Klaus came closed at Caroline toughing her hands and said 'I want to protect you. I want you to be just fine. The first time we met I told you there are so many things that you can do as a vampire. Now I want to show you them all. Car, trust me. I know it's difficult. 'He stopped, took a deep breath and said 'I killed so many people, Caroline. I made terrible things but when I see your eyes I know.. That's the kind of man I want to be. I thought there was no humanity left but with you I'm exactly the person I want to be. The person who Elijah would trust and Rebekah would start loving again. Because of you I showed mercy. Let me share my world with you. Just trust me for once. '

Caroline looked down. She didn't know what to say. The Aunt's words just came back. What if Tyler was not perfect for her? Tyler never said anything like that. She realized Klaus' words were true and came straight through his heart. For Caroline, Klaus was somebody who didn't care for anyone, not even his family. Now she changed him. Now she knew that Klaus could talk with her heart like anyone else. He spent all night awake for her. It was all for her.

Klaus: In NOLA you'll find peace. I will protect you. I'll share everything with you. No secrets, no lies. Let's start over. I'm not asking you anything that you can't give me. Just your trust.  
Caroline: Trust is something that you have to earn it. I can't give it so easily. I wish I could, Klaus. You did so much for me but I can't forget our past.

Klaus knew that she'd right.

Caroline: You said no secrets and no lies. Tell me how do you know that I was in my Aunt's house?  
Klaus: Well, ok. I thought about you. I tried to find out where could you been. And then I realized that we're just the same. You needed time alone away from everyone that made this to you. I knew that you were far away from Mystic Falls and no one knew the place. So I realized that you must be somewhere that they didn't know about the vampire side of you so you could easily compel them. Also you have to be some-place home. Aunt Mary and Uncle Bob were perfect. In addition, we both live Mississippi and that season the river is charming! Caroline, I told you. We are the same.

Caroline looked his eyes. She could tell that he was telling the truth.

Caroline: Now I'm feeling terrible.  
Klaus: what? Why?  
Caroline: Even you know me better that Elena. She is deeply in love with Damon and she forgot about me.  
Klaus: That's something I want to tell you. You should call her. She has to know that you are ok, love.  
Caroline: Maybe I will when we reached in NOLA. So? Can I drive?  
Klaus: Of course. No.

Klaus laugh while entering the car.

Caroline: Seriously now?

She took a kind of annoyed face and entered the car.

After a while they finally reached in New Orleans.

Klaus: So here we are. That's the house. Let's go inside.  
Caroline: Wow! That's more than beautiful.

They walked through the house finding Rebekah sitting on the couch.

R: Well, Nik. You should tell me that you'll bring company.  
K: Hello, sister. Caroline is not just a company. She'll stay here.

Rebekah stood up and said: 'in 100m it's a wonderful hotel. I'm calling a taxi for her.  
Klaus: Didn't you hear me, love. She'll stay!

Klaus' voice became strict. Caroline would stay with them and he didn't negotiate it at all.

R: That's not your house, Nik. You're not ruling here.  
C: Klaus maybe I should leave.  
K: Forgive my sister, love. She forgot her manners. Let me show you your room.

Klaus took her bags turning his back to Rebekah. They walked though the house till the entered Caroline's room. The room was beautiful. Sun was all over the room. There were two windows that made the room so bright. The walls were a very unique yellow and Caroline loved yellow. There also was a big mirror and the furniture was vintage. Caroline loved it from the very first time. She would make some changes. On the wall also was a frame with Klaus but she acted like she didn't notice it. She looked very excited with the size of the bed.

Caroline: It's amazing! It's like a five stats Hotel.  
Klaus: Now it's your room. You can change everything that you don't like, starting with my frame.

They both look at it and laughed.

Caroline: Are you sure that it's ok to be here?  
Klaus: Of course. Rebekah wants to piss me off. Look here is your own bathroom.  
Caroline: Klaus?  
Klaus: Yes.  
Caroline: Thank you.  
Klaus: Caroline, I care about you. I want you to be ok. So, call Elena. Tell her that you are ok. Talk with her.  
Caroline: Hmm. You're right! I have to tell her about my amazing room.

Caroline tried to look excited about calling Elena. They both understood.

Klaus: Call her. I'll be downstairs.

Caroline sat on the bed and Klaus walked through the door.

Caroline: Hey, Klaus.  
Klaus: what?  
Caroline: you start earning it.  
Klaus: earning what?  
Caroline: My trust!

Klaus smirked as leaving the room. They made the first step trying to reach each other. They needed the same thing. 'To love and to be loved' and now they both had their chances.

[In our facebook page you can find pictures from our story. If you want to be up-to-date the like us here - AKindOfLoveThatNeverDies?ref=hl]


End file.
